Kingdom Hearts 3
by Kuro Nagaski River
Summary: Kairi's gone and Sora's been left alone to coop. What happens when he meets an old friend? Meanwhile Goofy's getting married! Chap.13 is up!
1. Dreams and Flashbacks

-1Kingdom Hearts 3

Chapter 1

_Sora… _

_Sora…_

_SORA! HELP!_

Sora woke up with a start. He had that dream again. That where a voice was calling out to him for help.

That voice. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he thought he knew it. Sora got out of bed. His room was a mess. He had been depressed ever since Kairi died. The memory still haunted him.

_Flashback_

"_Sora I'm so happy to back." Kairi said._

"_Me too." Sora replied._

_Kairi looked out at the sunset. "You know I care for you."_

"_Yah, I know." Sora said brushing a strand of auburn hair from her face._

_Sora and Kairi leaned in. Their lips met for a passionate kiss._

"_Sora!" a voice broke the kiss. "I have to go." Sora said._

"_See you tomorrow." Kairi said._

"_You know it." Sora answered playfully._

_As Sora turned to go he heard a scream. He turned around just in time to see Kairi slowly sinking into darkness. _

"_KAIRI!" Sora yelled as he ran toward her. She was all but gone the only thing left of her was her left hand. Sora grabbed it and pulled as hard as he could._

_Kairi came out unscathed; the only problem was her eyes were closed._

_Sora was kneeling on the grass holding Kairi in his arms. _

_No matter what he did she would not wake up. _

"_Kairi please wake up." Sora whispered softly to her. But it too late. _

_She was gone._

A knock on Soras door broke him from his trace. "Sora you some visitors."

It was Soras mother. He did not know why he would have visitors. Riku was away at the castle with the king doing something important.

Sora got dressed and went out to see his visitors. "DONALD?" he said surprised. There was Donald, Sora's long time friend and partner standing in his living room.

"Yep it's me." Donald said very happy to see Sora. "It's great to see you, where is Goofy and who is that?"

Sora asked referring to the girl standing next to Donald. "Goofy's at the castle and this is Tari. She's Daisy's Lady in waiting."

Sora looked confused at this. "Basically I'm her maid". Tari answered.

Sora looked at Tari for the first time. She had deep green eyes that looked so faded as if they had once been full of life. Her hair was a dull auburn that too looked faded. And her smile was so soft that he almost fell instantly in love with her.

"My name is Tari, I am very pleased to meet you, and Donald has told me so much you."

"Yeah it's nice to meet you too." Sora replied dazedly. Donald looked at the two of them.

"Alright lets get you two love birds out of here." Donald said.

"WHAT?" Sora and Tari said blushing furiously.

"To the ship." Donald pointed the way as Tari and Sora recovered from what Donald had said.

On the way to the ship Tari thought _"Could Sora be the one?"_


	2. Sasha

Chapter 2

Sasha

A girl looked up she had long black hair down to her waist and bright blue eyes. The girl was wearing a tight brown tank top and tight blue pants. Yet she was different. The girl had a curse. If she fell in in love with someone from the village she would become a terrible beast.

The girl looked up at the clouds. She was wished that she could just tell Chiku that she was in love with him. "Sasha!" called a deep voice.

Uh oh. That was her father king of the village. "SASHAAAA!" called the voice again louder this time.

"Coming dad." Sasha called back. Sasha stood up and wiped the dirt off her pant. Then she headed down the hill in the direction of her village.

Soon a small town was in sight. Sasha waved hello to all of the people she pasted. The people in her village were so nice they always said hello. But they never did that with her father. They were just too scared.

"Hi dad." Sasha said coming into the house. "Sasha today you are to be married." her father said not looking at her.

"WHAT," Sasha yelled, "Dad how could you do this to me?"

"I am sorry my dear, but Chiku has asked for your hand in marriage." replied the father.

Sasha's ears perked up. "You know maybe getting married is o.k." she said.

"Are you sure Sasha?"

"yes."


	3. Online Chat

I am so sorry that I have not updated in a really long time. But here is chap. 3

Chapter 3

Online Chat

Everyone was quiet on the ride home. Donald tried to make conversion but failed.

Sora was looking out the window. Tari was looking down at her feet.

"We're here." Donald said. Sora and Tari left the ship before Donald even had time to open the door.

Both refused to be in each others presence a second longer. Donald knew they were still mad at him for the lovebird crack.

He laughed as they ran away.

XXXXXXXXXXX IN TARI'S ROOM XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Phew,' _Thought Tari, _'that was close.' _

She went over to her lap top that lied on her bed. "I guess I'll just go to a chat room."

Tari opened the lap top went to a chat room.

IN CHAT ROOM

_Servent45 has logged on_

**Servent45: hey is any one here?**

_KXS4EVA has logged on_

**KXS4EVA: yo**

**Servent45: hi**

**KXS4EVA: why is your name "servent45"**

**Servent45: I work for a king and queen**

**KXS4EVA: oh…**

**Servent45: why is your name "KXS4EVA"**

**KXS4EVA: me and my ex-girl friend **

**Servent45: what was her name?**

**KXS4EVA: …. Kairi ….**

**Servent45: Kairi…. so means your name is Sora….**

**KXS4EVA: yeah…**

**Servent45: its…me….Tari….**

_Servent45 has logged out_

**KXS4EVA: huh… **

_KXS4EVA has logged out_

Tari closed her computer. Tears ran down her face.

Tari ran to the door and opened it.

Sora was on the other side.

"Tari are you-" Sora started to say but Tari pushed him out of the way and ran down the hall. Tears falling freely down her face.

Sora went in to her room. He looked at the bed.

It had blood stains.


	4. Telling the Truth

Hello, my fair readers. Today we are going to play a game of GUESS WHAT!

Now are guest today is TARI!

Tari: Why am I here?

Me: Guess what!

Tari: What?

Me: Bye Pulls rope

Tari: What-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!Screams as she falls down hole

Me: have fun down there.

Chapter 4

Telling the Truth

Tari ran down the hallway. Tears falling freely down her face as she ran.

Suddenly she tripped. Still crying Tari took her head out of her hands.

They were blood stained. "I have to stop running away." Tari told herself.

She went to a nearby bathroom and wash the blood off of her hands.

Suddenly a voice was heard over the intercom.

"TARI get to the queens chamber now." Roared the voice.

Tari shuffled out of the bathroom and made he way to the queens bed room.

Upon entering the room she heard the queen shrieking in anger.

"WHY IF HE ISN'T THE MEANEST GROUCHYEST OLD COOT I'VE EVERY MET!" She yelled.

Queen Minnie never, ever yelled like that, Tari was sure something was wrong.

Minnie looked up from her ranting and saw Tari. "Oh, Tari I'm sorry you had to see that."

Tari nodded and stepped forward. "Now what's wrong?" asked Minnie.

"I don't know anymore."

Minnie looked over at daisy who had just come in to the room.

She nodded. Minnie nodded back.

"Tari there's something we have to tell you." Minnie said.

"You're a Keyhole."

"What?" Tari sputtered.

" And you have a sister."

"Her name is-"

You have to wait for the next chapter to find out the sisters name. But if you think you know who it is then send me a message.


	5. Kairi

Hi again, sorry for the cliffy. But now we play GUESS WHAT again. Today our guest is Sora.

Sora: Looks around Where am I?

Me: Guess what?

Sora: Cocks head What?

Me: Pulls rope Bye!

Sora: What- AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!Screams as falls down hole Oh hi Tari.

Tari: Hi Sora.

Me: You two have fun down there. Ok, I do not own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2. So have fun with the story.

Chapter 5

Kairi

"Your sister's name is Kairi." Minnie finished. Tari's jaw fell to the ground, and her eyes grew wide.

Tari fell back onto the ground unconscious. Daisy walked over to Minnie.

"I think she took that quite well." Minnie rolled her eyes.

XXXXXXXXX BACK IN TARI'S ROOM XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora looked at Tari's bed with wide eyes. There was blood on the bed.

No doubt about it. Sora rubbed his eyes hoping that when he opened them the blood would be gone.

When he opened them the blood was still there. Suddenly Sora got a sinking feeling.

What if Tari had been cutting herself? Sora rushed out of the room trying to push the thought out of his mind.

He went right to queen Minnie to ask her if she had seen Tari. But when he got there she was out.

Daisy said that Tari had gone out with the queen and that she was fine. Sora felt a wave of relief wash over him as he sat down.

Daisy sat down across from him and asked why he was so concerned. "No reason." Sora replied.

Daisy gave him a look. Then she started to make fun of Sora.

That the end of the 5th chapter.


	6. Flashback Part 2

-1Chapter 6

Flashbacks part2

Tari walked in exhausted. She had just finished her walk with the queen.

Tari walked over to her bed. Every muscle in her body was screaming for relief.

She slowly laid down on her bed, wincing as she put her head on the pillow.

Tari slowly closed her eyes, and soon she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX TARI'S DREAM/FLASHBACK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A young girl of about 10yrs was playing in a garden. She had long red hair and green eyes. _

_She was playing amid the flowers when she heard a noise and turned to see another girl running towards her._

_The girl had red hair and green eyes too. She ran up to the first one screaming. "Tari," She screamed, "our parents are being killed." _

_The first girl looked up with wide eyes. Suddenly a loud crash came from inside the house. _

_The two girls ran to the house only to find their parents were already gone. "MOM, DAD!" _

"_Kairi, quiet." Tari shushed her sister. Then from behind them two hands came and grabbed the girls. _

_As they were pulled into the darkness Tari saw her mom shed a final tear._

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Tari screamed as she woke up from her sleep.

She looked around as a shiver ran up her spine.

XXXXXXXXXXXX SORA'S ROOMXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora was asleep on his bed dreaming of a certain person.


	7. The Show

Hi guys, I know you really wanted me to update so here it is. I do not own the song wherever you are from Winnie the pooh. This one has fluff.

Chapter 7

The Show

Tari was sitting in the queen's room. Minnie was pacing again and it made Tari nervous.

"Tari we are having a show tonight and I need you and Sora to put on a good act. Ok?" Minnie asked finally stopping pacing. Tari nodded her head.

The queen handed her a piece of paper. Tari took it. "This is the song you two will be doing." Tari just nodded again.

Tari got up to find Sora and practice. Later in the theater.

"Ok. Ready!" Tari called out to the person on the piano. The music started.

Sora just stood there. Tari signaled for the piano to stop. "Sora are you ok?"

Sora nodded and the music started again.

Sora: Come out moon

Tari: Come out wishing star

Sora & Tari: Come out, come out  
Wherever you are

Sora: I'm out here in the dark

Tari: All alone and wide awake

Sora & Tari: Come and find me

Sora: I'm empty and I'm cold

Tari: And my heart's about to break

Both: Come and find me

Sora: I need you to come here and find me

Sora looked over at Tari who looked back.

Tari: 'Cos without you I'm totally lost

Both: I've hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
I can only dream of you  
Wherever you are

Sora: I'll hear you laugh

Tari smiled when Sora made a face during his line. Then regained her composer.

Tari: I'll see you smile

Sora: I'll be with you

Both: Just for a while

Sora: But when the morning comes

Tari: And the sun begins to rise

Both: I will lose you

Sora: Because it's just a dream  
When I open up my eyes

Tari: I will lose you

Sora: I used to believe in forever

Tari: But forever's too good to be true

Both: I've hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far

Sora: I don't know what else to do

Tari: Except to try to dream of you

Sora: And wonder if you are dreaming too

Tari: Wherever you are

Both: Wherever you are

Tari and Sora looked at each other. The whole room was quiet. The person playing the piano had left. Both closed their eyes and leaned in at the same time.

HA! The chapter ends here. Read the next one to find out what happens to them. Will they kiss or will one them chicken out at the minute.


	8. Missing

I am so sorry for doing that last time but I really wanted to.

Chapter 8

Missing

Sora and Tari met in a passionate kiss. They stayed that way for about one minute. Because right about then their brains started working again and they realized what doing.

Both backed away quickly, turned and ran, faces as red as fire trucks. Tari ran to her room and went to look at herself in the mirror. Her face was bright red.

Tari collapsed on her bed. Great, as if life wasn't hard enough now she had to tell Sora she was sorry and that it was all misunderstanding. But did she really want to say that?

Why had she kissed him?

While Tari had run to room to think out her feelings Sora had run to the courtyard. He was sitting on a bench a whole mess of feelings. First he had to start at the beginning, why did he do this? Was he just trying to fill the void that Kairi left or did he really love her?

Sora thought about all the times he had with Kairi and all the times with Tari. When e was with Kairi he felt like he could himself and not lie and just be comfortable.

But when he was with Tari she made him feel different. Like… Sora couldn't tell what.

Sora got up to return to the castle when someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him into a vortex.


	9. Telling Tari That Sora

So sorry for the really short chapters but lately I just haven't felt like typing.

Chapter 9

Telling Tari That Sora's Gone Without Getting Killed

Tari got up from bed. The sun was shining through the windows. She went over to her closet and picked out a blue tank top and blue jeans.

Then after she put them both on Tari went over to bed and put on her sneakers and was out the door. As she walked down the hallway to Sora's room Tari got the feeling that something was very wrong.

When she reached the door Tari knocked loud and hard but got no answer. Tari knew that Sora always answered the door right after the first knock.

Well, unless it was someone he did want to see. And Tari knew that Sora would definitely want to see her.

Tari tried knocking again but still got no answer. Deciding something was wrong Tari turned around and ran to the library.

When Tari got there she found the Queen, King, Donald and Goofy. Minnie was crying on Mickey and Donald was crying on Goofy. Tari cleared her throat.

Everyone looked up. As soon as Minnie saw Tari she went right back to crying. But Mickey told her that it was time to chin up and Donald got a hold on his crying.

Goofy stepped up looked like he was about to talk when the King shook his head no and said he would tell her. Tari looked at them confused.

Mickey looked her and spoke, "Sora's gone missing. We can't track him at all. We think that the heartless took him." He finished weakly.

Tari's hands shook at her side and tears made themselves know in her eyes. Minnie walked over to her and gave a big hug. "But, we will find him." She said trying to comfort her.

Mickey, Donald and Goofy walked over to Tari and joined the hug too. Tari really loved that they cared but she needed to find Sora.

Tari gently pushed them away and turned to Mickey. "How soon can you ready a ship?"

Mickey's eyes went wide. "Oh, no you are not going there to find Sora!"

"Why not?" Tari answered backed confused her head cocked to one side.

"You do not have anyone to go with you.!" Mickey answered.

Tari pointed to Donald and Goofy who stood ready to find there best friend. Mickey shook with rage.

"Well you have no weapons." He smiled as he said this knowing he had won.

Tari smiled too as two key blades appeared in her hands. Everyone but Minnie gasped.Tari just smiled knowing SHE had won.

MEANWHILE………………………………...

Somewhere on the Destiny Islands there was an empty grave.


	10. Notice of Cancelation

Hi guys, I am so sorry for the chapters. But I am thinking of canceling the story because no one seems really into it. So if I do not get more reviews I will cancel the story. Yes , I know that you do not want to cancel it but if you think it should stay than please tell me and I might keep it.


	11. Kairi Returns

Chapter 11

Kairi Returns

Sora woke to in a dark room. He was chained to the wall with only a little light from a window nearby and door in front. "Uh." He said as he pulled at his chains. Just then he heard a noise in front of him. Sora jerked his head up to see Kairi standing right in front of him. His jaw fell. "Kai-Kai-Kairi…" Sora stuttered. How was this possible? Kairi was dead. Yet here she was standing right in front of him. Kairi reached out a hand and stroked his face while smiling.

Just then Sora noticed something different. Kairi's smile was evil. Sora eyes narrowed as jerked his face away from Kairi. "Who are you and why do you look like Kairi?" he said. Kairi just smiled that evil smile. "Sora I am Kairi. Just evil." She said moving into the light. As soon as she did Sora's eyes widened again. She looked just like Tari.

"Hey! You look just like-" He was cut off. 'Like my sister Tari," Kairi said, Sora's jaw fell again, " That's right Tari is my twin sister. When we were young our parents were killed. The king and queen took us to there castle. They told us Tari was the keyhole to our world and that she must be protected. I of course was of no use. So they sent me away."

Sora just stood there letting all the information sink in. Kairi went right up to him and grabbed his face so it was facing hers. "Sora do remember those dreams you had about that girl who always kept calling out to you?" Sora nodded remembering the dreams. Kairi smiled again. "Well that girl was Tari. You see when she lived on our world she knew a nice young boy. His name was Sora. He was you. But then one day the people said you should be sent way. So they erased your memories and sent to the destiny islands." Then memories starting flooding through Sora's head.

One came started to play. A young girl with long red hair was standing next to an old woman with blue hair. Then he saw a boy with brown hair being put into a ship. Just then the ship took off the boy inside. The ran after it calling out a name in a voice he had heard many times. "Sora! Comeback! Please!" When she could not follow any more the girl stopped watching the ship go until it was out of sight. Then she fell to her knees crying.


	12. The Dream

Chapter 12

The Dream

Tari and the others were down the hangar waiting for a ship. Donald and Goofy were saying goodbye to the king. Minnie walked over to Tari. Tari looked over to her and smiled sadly. "We'll bring him back." She said. Minnie lifted a hand to wipe away some tears. "I know you will." She said. Just then the ship arrived. Donald Goofy and Tari said their goodbyes and got in.

A little while later……..

Everyone on the ship was asleep. The ship was on autopilot. Tari shift in her sleep as she dreamed of the past.

Tari's dream………

_A young girl, of about 14, and boy, of about 14,were playing together in a courtyard. The girl had green eyes and red hair. And the boy had blue eyes and brown hair. The girl threw the ball they were using high in the air. "Catch Sora!!" She said as Sora ran to catch it._

_Sora caught it and threw it back. "Catch Tari!" Tari caught it as well. Then she held it to her chest eyes closed, smiling. "Sora… I love you. Just remember love is like the wind you can't see it but you can feel it. Always remember that no matter what. Cause I will always love you."_

_Sora paused. Then he smiled too. "I will Tari, Cause I love you too." They both stood there smiling. _

_Then the dream faded._


	13. The Rescue

Chapter 13

The Rescue

Tari woke with start. She looked around. The alarm in the ship was going off. Tari saw Donald and Goofy still asleep. Tari got up and ran over to them. Her sneakers squeaking as she went over to them. "Donald, Goofy get up! The alarm-" She started to finish but stopped. Donald woke up and looked at her. "What?" He said. A look of confusion.

Goofy tapped Donald on the shoulder, "Uh, Donald I think you should see this." He said unsteadily. Donald followed Tari and Goofys gazes to windshield on the ship. He gasped. On the windshield was about 300 heartless. "What do we do?" He said getting scared. Goofy began to shake. Tari snapped back to reality and looked around the ship.

"We have no choice." She said, "We have to fight." Donald and Goofy started at her like she was crazy. But Tari pointed to the windshield again. 'Look." Donald and Goofy looked. Through the heartless they saw Radiant Gardens. "That's where they have Sora." Tari said.

MEANWHILE…………

Sora struggled against the chains binding him to the wall. Kairi walked in. Her hair swaying as she walked. She smiled evilly as she looked at him. Sora stopped struggled to glare at Kairi. Kairi reached out a hand stroked his hair. "Ya' know your friends are here fighting off my heartless." Sora looked up hopeful. "But don't get too happy." She said pulling her hand away. "They will die even if I have to kill them. Especially my sister."

Then Kairi turned and walked out her black dress swaying. Soras eyes fell to the ground sadly.

BACK WITH THE GOOD GUYS…………

"Was that all of them?" Tari asked panting. Goofy looked around and nodded. Tari helped Donald. He looked at her. She bleeding from the chest heavily. Donald cocked his head. "Are you okay?" He asked. Tari noticed and looked at the wound, "Yeah, just fine but I can never wear this shirt again. Purple is not my color. Now on to the Castle!"

After fight the heartless Tari and the others made it to the castle. The walked in to a giant white room. Tari looked around. There in the middle of the room. Sat Sora arms tied behind his back. "Sora!" Tari cried running up to him. Donald and Goofy saw too they broke into a run towards Sora.

Tari got to and undid the ropes as well as the tape over his mouth. Tari wrapped her arms around him "Sora you are okay." Then she let go and backed up. "You are okay right?"

Sora nodded. Then he saw the blood on her shirt. "WHAT! How did that happen?" Tari ,again looked down at her shirt. "Oh yeah a lancer stabbed me, But no big deal."

Just then Donald and Goofy glomped Sora. "Hey guys." Sora said goofily smiling. Tari smiled. She put her hands in her pockets as she saw the other running and laughing. Then Sora walked back up to Tari. Tari snapped back to reality. Sora hugged her. "Thank you." He said Tari slowly brought up her arms and hugged him back. Then they broke the hug. Sora and Tari both stared at each other for a short time. Then a nosie came from behind them.


	14. The End

Chapter 14

The End

Kairi stepped out of the shadows clapping. Tari's widened. "K-Kairi.." She stuttered, "Is that you?" Donald cocked his head confused. "You know her?" Tari closed her eyes solemnly and nodded. "Kairi is my twin sister." Donald and Goofy jumped back stunned.

Sora nodded. "We were separated when are parents were killed." Tari continued. Kairi nodded. "That was the day you ruined my life." Tari's eyes opened and snapped up to Kairi.

"I ruined your life…?" She said her eyes welling up with tears. Kairi sneered. "The tears were pouring down Tari's face now. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" Kairi frowned. Her eyes narrowed. "Because the day they died my whole life changed. The king and queen of the world took you in and sent me away to some stupid island and planted false memories in my head and everyone on the island!!!" Tari's eyes widened. Donald looked at her. Suddenly he noticed something. "Hey Goofy." He whispered. "Look at Tari."

"Yeah, Donald, wha-oh, Sora look." Goofy grabbed Sora's shirt. Sora turned his attention from Kairi to Tari. He gasped. Instead of tears on her face there was blood. Tari was crying blood. "Tari…." Tari and Kairi turned to face Sora. Kairi saw the scared look on Sora's face. She smiled. "That's right Sora Tari cries blood. Do you know why?" Tari ran forward to stop her, but Kairi just knocked her aside. Tari hit the ground with a thud. Donald and Goofy ran to help her.

Kairi smiled again. "She cries those tears because she is a keyhole. The keyhole of the world that never was." Sora's body began to tremble. He back away slowly from Kairi and Tari. Tari got up narrowed her eyes as she looked as Kairi then her gaze softened as she looked Sora. He was now between both them. Kairi. Held out her. "Sora. Come with me I can show many powerful things." She said as she held out her hand. Tari winced. She could not let Kairi win if she did then darkness would consume them all.

"SORA!" Tari cried. Sora turned around. Tari stood there eyes narrowed and a strange outline glowing on her chest. Kairi grimaced. '_Damn that stupid keyhole!!!_' Indeed there on her chest was the outline of a keyhole. Tari held out her hand as well. "Sora you must chose the light. If you do not then darkness will consume you and then all of us!" Sora turned and started to walk toward Tari but then stopped and looked back at Kairi.

Kairi smiled. Tari gasped. "Come Sora." Kairi called to him. "Sora! NO!" Tari pleaded.

"Sora." "Sora." "Sora." "Sora." Sora fell to his knees. Looking at both of them his thoughts wrestled in his head. 'Should I chose Tari and do the right thing or chose Kairi and give in to the darkness.' Sora placed his hands over his ears. Pain surging through his body. "STOP!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Kairi and tari stood silent stunned by his words.

"I cannot chose." Sora said exhausted. Tari put her hand down and rushed toward him. Kairi put hers down as well. Tari reached Sora and put an arm around his shoulder. "Sora…are you okay?" She asked caressing his face with her hand. Sora looked at her and nodded. Kairi grimaced again. "I you don't mind I going to kill you now." She said stepping forward a black key blade appearing in her hand. Tari got ready to defend her and Sora but out of nowhere a figure jumped in front of them. Sora squinted. "Riku!" He said happily. Riku turned and smiled. "There you are. Everyone has been worried sick about you. And who is this?" Tari smiled. "My name is Tari. I'm with Sora." "Hey do you think we could do this later." Sora interrupted. Riku and Tari nodded.

"Get Sora and the others out of here." Riku said. Tari nodded again. Helping Sora up they went over to Donald and Goofy then to the ship. As soon as they were gone Riku turned his attention to Kairi. She smiled. "Miss me?" Riku smiled too. "Not really." Kairi frowned. She darted forward blade pointed at Riku. Riku did the same. The two blade met and then they passed each other. Kairi and Riku stood back to back a fair distance form each other. And then someone fell.

A month later……..

A month earlier the darkness in Kairi had been killed by Riku. Now they all sat on the lawn in the castle garden. Just the four of them. Kairi returned to normal. But things with her and Sora weren't now she was dating Riku. But Sora was okay with that. He looked over to Kairi and Riku. Riku was lying on Kairi's lap and she was stroking his hair while they watched the sunset. He turned to Tari. She had her head on her hands staring straight ahead. Sora placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him and smiled.

Then she rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Oh yes. He was quite ok with this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END

Character epilogues.

Goofy: Shortly after the event with Kairi, Goofy was married to Clara Belle. They are now living happily.

Donald: After these event Donald went to the hospital. To this day no one still know why.

Mickey and Minnie: Mickey and Minnie were able to resolve their problems. They are now expecting twins.

Kairi and Riku: Kairi and Riku are still together and are very happy.

Sora and Tari: Their futures remain to be told.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please tell me if you liked it hated it. Flames are okay.


End file.
